FateDxD: A New Life as the King of Paladins!
by RookiePandaAuthor
Summary: He had saved mankind more then once, fighting alongside heroes of the past. However, after his death, Ritsuka Fujimaru certaintly didn’t expect to be fused with his ancestor, de-aged, and taken to a world that is still in the Age of Gods. Watch as the supernatural world is changed by the appearance of a new faction!
1. Life 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or the Fate series! The characters and worlds belong to their respective authors.**

**Life 0**

Kuoh Academy, a hard to get into private school that was an all-girl school until a couple years ago.

It certainly lives to it's name as one of the best private schools in Japan. The teachers hand picked, a wide variety of clubs for the students to join, and a large campus. The classes, while hard, are very informative and teach the material well.

However, what is not known is the fact that there is actually two groups of Devils within Kuoh Academy.

One is one of the two great 'onee-samas', Rias Gremory. The other is the student council president Souna Shitori, also known as Sona Sitri. Both of them are what's known as high class Devils as well as heiresses to the 72 pillars. Not only that, but they are both little siblings of two of the four Maou's.

Each high class Devil has what's known as a peerage, servants that the 'king' has reincarnated into a Devil using what known as an 'Evil Piece'. Each peerage has eight pawns, two bishops, two rooks, two knights, and a queen.

Rias Gremory has her queen, one rook, one knight, and one bishop pieces taken. Sona Sitri having her queen, one rook, one knight, both bishops, and five pawn pieces used up.

Each peerage has their own area that they mainly operate. The Gremory peerage operate in the Old School Building and are disguised as the Occult Research club or ORC for short. Due to the fact that Sona is the student council president, she made her peerage members of the student council so they can operate mostly in the student council room.

Currently both King's are up on the second floor of the Old School Building, sitting across from each other at a table with a chess board in between them.

**TAP**

"Checkmate." Sona states, taking Rias's king.

Sona Sitri is a petite girl with black hair in a bob cut, and violet eyes behind her glasses. A stern expression seen on her face as usual, though her lips are curved upwards into a slight smirk as she once again wins another round of chess against her childhood friend/rival.

Said rival let out an explosive sigh upon seeing her King taken. Rias possesses deep crimson red hair, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her expression is a lot more relaxed as she has no problem showing her emotions.

"I will win a match against you some day, Sona." Rias declared.

"We'll see."

Rias was about to say something before she was cut off by the high pitched squeals of female students.

"Kyaaa~it's the King and Queen of Kuoh!"

"Ritsuka-Sama! Look over here!"

"Jeanne-Sama is as beautiful as always, those two really look great with each other!"

"Tch! Damn bishounen showing off his hot girlfriend."

"Dude, she's his fiancée remember?"

"That's even worse!!"

Both of the Devil's look outside the window towards the noise. What they saw was a very handsome young man walking with a gorgeous young woman hand-in-hand.

The young man has odd black and white hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a muscles physique that surpasses that of a Olympic swimmer. His expression is always quite bright and happy, though he does look a bit troubled with the attention he and his lover is getting.

This young man is known as Ritsuka Fujimaru, the most sought after male in the entire school and a second year student in Class-B. He was dubbed as the 'King of Kuoh' due to the natural charisma that comes off of him in waves.

The young woman holding his hand tightly has beautiful bright golden colored hair done in a single braid, bright sapphire eyes, and a nearly perfect figure that makes even Rias jealous. She usually has a kind and serene expression, though is much more bright when around her lover. She looks quite exasperated with the all the noise and attention.

She is known as Jeanne D'arc, sharing the same name as the Saint of the Orleans and also is a second year student in Class-B. Originally the girl was going to be dubbed as the school's goddess due to her beauty and kindness, she was instead named the Queen since she is Ritsuka's fiancée.

Both of them had their backgrounds thoroughly looked over by the two Heiresses, especially Jeanne's. Both came out clean and showed no signs of knowing the supernatural.

However, as the two were walking, both Lover's turned their heads towards the old school building and looked straight at both Sona and Rias. The two heiresses quickly looked away and left the window.

"Do you think they saw us?" Rias asked.

"They did look directly at us, your hair is easy to spot after all."

"Hmmmm...I know we checked their backgrounds, but I can't help but think there's something to them."

"Perhaps, but both came out completely clean. Ritsuka Fujimaru lived most of his life in Fance, having a Japanese mother and French father that passed away soon after his birth. He was recorded to have moved to Italy at the age of 7 and lived there until 15 when he moved here. As for Jeanne D'arc, she was placed at an orphanage in France at birth and named after the famous saint. Both of them met at 15 and fell in love, there are no connections with the church or anything else."

While there were reports of a woman possessing the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans in the church, they confirmed that this is a different one.

"Besides, not even Koneko could sense anything from them. Their ordinary human's through and through." Sona finished.

Koneko Toujou is Rias's only Rook, having been a yokai known as a Nekoshou before she was reincarnated under Rias. Due to certain circumstances, she doesn't like to use her powers as a yokai but she still naturally has better senses then any of the other Devil's at Kuoh Academy.

"True." Rias nodded.

"So, have you found any more candidates for your peerage?" Sona asked, the tone of her voice shifting to a more concerned one.

"...no, and time is running out."

Rias sounds stressed, though it is for a good reason. Her family had set up an arranged marriage with the playboy of the Phenex household, Riser.

What her parents saw in the man, she will never know. How could they do this to her? She doesn't want to be in some loveless marriage!

"I'm sorry, I wish I could loan you some of my pieces..."

"I wouldn't accept it regardless. This is my problem, Sona." Rias stated sternly.

She does have her bishop, but his sacred gear is too dangerous to use and could do more harm than good.

If only she could find a strong piece soon...

**DXD**

"Hmmm, are they still suspicious of us?"

I scratched my head with a frown as I saw the two Devil's in the window of the old school building step away from the window. I'm 100% positive that the runes on us are hiding our presence, so why do they still look at us like that?

Currently Jeanne and I, Ritsuka Fujimaru, are trying to get away from the fan girls/boys that followed us from class.

I have to admit, there is part of me that does enjoy the attention but most of me is tired of these fan girls constantly saying near sexual harassment level comments! I mean, everyone already knows that I have a Fiancée so why do they continue to go after me!? It's not awesome at all!

The part of me that enjoys the attention is thanks to my ancestor, Charlemagne, whom I am more or less fused with. Most of my personality as Ritsuka is the same as before, but some of his personality meshed with mine. Like the fact that I like to look as cool as possible, albeit to a lesser extent then my ancestor.

Ah, you must be wondering what I meant by all that!

You see, I was actually reborn into this world! Yes, in my last life I was also known as Ritsuka Fujimaru but I had normal black hair then. I lived a normal life as an orphan, ignorant to anything supernatural until I was 'recruited' (AKA kidnapped) by Chaldea after I donated my blood at age 19 and they found that I was able to be what is known as a master.

Chaldea was a facility that was created for the purpose of preventing the certain extinction of the human race. Shortly after I was brought to Chaldea as the 48th master candidate, an attack happened that injured the other candidates out and leaving me as the only master available.

From there I went to many different singularities, saving mankind with the heroes of old at my side the entire time.

I ended up dying at age 26, after destroying another Lost Belt. So imagine my surprise when I wake up as a child in an orphanage within France, with the memories and abilities of my ancestor Charlemagne, the King of Paladins.

Though I didn't stay in France long as I was founded by the exorcist Griselda Quarta, who then took me with her to Italy and had me become an exorcist for the Vatican under my ancestors name.

At the age of 12, the council found out about my identity and abilities, and then tried to force me to work for them directly. It was then that I saw the corruption of the church and left, becoming a freelancer.

Jeanne wasn't summoned until I was 15, where I then used my connections to create a believable background for her before leaving to Kuoh under my true name. We've been living here in peace for the last two years despite the fact that the town has two young Devil Heiresses overseeing it.

The two of us actually were married in my last world, so our current status isn't that new for us. Though I'm sure it's odd for two 17 year olds to be engaged for mundane people, it isn't that odd in the supernatural world.

"They probably just heard the noise from the crowd, Ritsuka-Kun." Jeanne squeezed my hand, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, you're probably right!"

To say that I was overjoyed when Jeanne was summoned would be a huge understatement, I nearly cried alongside her when we reunited! She, along with the rest of my servants, became the family I never had. I felt alone when I first awoke in that orphanage, even when I was with the Quarta duo. However, now I am with my wife again and there's a good chance that I will be able to summon the others as well.

...when I figure out how to. Jeanne was summoned out of no where, thankfully I was in a hotel room when it happened or people would have seen a beautiful girl suddenly appear from a magic circle!

"Ritsuka-Sama!! Please give me your children!!"

I was quickly reminded of the reason we were in a rush with that squeal, I could practically feel the irritation oozing off Jeanne as we made our hasty retreat.

Unknown to us, our normal lives will be all but shattered in but a couple days...

**Chapter End**

**Thank you for reading the chapter! I'm new to writing and wanted to try out this idea after seeing some other FGO/DxD stories. **

**I do go to college and have two part time jobs, so I won't have any definite schedule for this.**

**In this story, Ritsuka was fused with Charlemagne (NOT Karl) and taken to the DxD world as a child after dying in a Lost Belt (none of the present ones). I don't really plan on him having a harem, instead keeping him paired with just Jeanne.**

**As for their stats, here they are:**

**Name: Ritsuka Fujimaru(Charlemagne)**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human/Demi-servant**

**Class: Saber**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: A**

**Endurance: B-**

**Agility: A-**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: A**

**Noble Phantasm: A**

**Class Skills:**

**Riding: A**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Personal skills:**

**Magecraft: C-**

**Runecraft: B**

**Holy Knight Emperor: EX**

**Mana Burst (light): A**

**Over the Royal Road: D-**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Joyeuse: A-**

**Joyeuse Ordre: A**

**Charles Patricius: ???**

**Other Equipment/abilities **

**Gae Bolg Replica**

**Holy energy manipulation**

**Keep in mind that these are Ritsuka's stats, and while similar to Charlemagne's, they are different. Ritsuka was trained by Sacathach as well as Medea and some other casters, so he knows a decent amount of magecraft and Rune craft.**

**Now here are Jeanne'a stats:**

**Name: Jeanne D'arc **

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human/Servant**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Class: Ruler, Archer**

**Parameters:**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: A**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: C**

**NP: A**

**Class Skills:**

**True name discernment: B**

**Magic Resistance: EX**

**Personal Skills:**

**Revelation: A **

**Gods Resolution: A**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Luminosite Eternelle: A**

**Other Equipment/Abilities:**

**Holy Fire Manipulation **

**Holy Energy Manipulation**

**She technically is able to use her other suicide NP, but Ritsuka sealed it. Other then that, her stats are the same as the ones in FGO. Also she is in her final ascension form, I just have it so her hair is in a braid when she is in her school uniform.**

**Other servants will be summoned as the story progresses. **

**Also, I just want to make sure that this is clear beforehand...Ritsuka won't be made into anyone's servant!**

**Again, thank you for reading!**

**(This chapter was edited slightly. I reread the first couple light novels and found the mistake that a couple of you mentioned. I'll release this chapter with the next one.)**


	2. Life 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or the Fate series! The characters and worlds belong to their respective authors.**

**Life 1**

"...wait, what did you just say?"

Currently I'm pacing at the back patio of Jeanne and my house, my cell phone to my ear as I speak with a past associate...and someone I _guess _can be considered a friend.

"*sigh* I sent Rayanare to Kuoh to observe the possible sacred gear holder, Issei Hyoudou. Though I lost contact with her a few days ago, along with three other fallen angels that are known to spend time with her.]"

**SLAP**

My palm met my face hard enough that the slap resounded throughout the backyard.

"Why the hell did you think it was an okay thing to send someone so obsessed with you to do a _recon _job on a _possible _sacred gear possessor!? I never even met her in person and I know that she has an unhealthy obsession with both you and power! She's probably going to kill him just so the job is done quicker hoping you would be pleased...though I don't know why she needed three others for the job."

"[I thought I was clear to her that I am not interested in her before she left. Look, have you seen or heard of her at all? The name she uses as an alias is Yuuma Amano.]"

"Great, you sent over a heart broken fallen angel who is obsessed with you. Even better..."

I let out a sigh as I thought for a moment. That name does sound familiar...

Ah, shit...

"That name does sound familiar, in fact it sounds exactly like the one that I heard was dating Issei Hyoudou." I stated blandly.

I didn't notice it myself since I usually get out of school as fast as possible to avoid the fan girls, but I do remember hearing people gossip about Issei getting asked out by a girl by the name of Yuuma.

However, considering the fact that Rayanare is apparently known to be very prideful over her status as a Fallen Angel, I doubt she would spontaneously fall in love with someone who could be the most perverted person in all of Kuoh.

Meaning she really is going to kill him!

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Send someone else from the Gigori like Vali or Tobio?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

"[...I was hoping you could look into it.]"

"Damn it, Azazel! I'm not a member of your faction! Do it yourself!"

"[Oh please, we both know that you are going to save him regardless, mister 'wandering knight'.]"

Well, he isn't wrong about that. As much as I would like to stay out of the supernatural, I can't just let some innocent guy get killed when I could easily stop it.

I let out another sigh, something I find myself doing often when I talk with Azazel.

"Is that it? Considering the fact that Sunday is the only day we have off, I'm guess they will be going then."

Currently it's night time on Saturday, the date most likely occurring some time tomorrow. I'll have to tail him myself, thankfully I am capable of being quite stealthy when needed.

"[No...there's more.]"

"Figures."

"[I don't know the exact reason as to why she is going rouge on this mission, but I suspect it has something to do with Kokabiel.]"

That brought a scowl to my face. I've met the guy once before, damn warmonger. He's always looking for a fight, he's way to arrogant as well like most Fallen Angels.

"The warmonger finally officially went rogue?"

In a sense, I'm also quite happy about this. It means I can deal with him myself if he crosses my path!

"[...*sigh* That's what I'm assuming. He's been against the peace between the factions for a long time and when we decided that we are going to sign an official peace treaty and possible alliance he completely went off the map.]"

Yes, the biblical faction is finally going to come to peace. Or at they are trying to. It would seem that there are those that aren't to keen on the idea of peace for whatever reason.

Sure, living long could be boring for some people but go get a damn hobby or something, one that doesn't involve the death of others!

"I see. So there's a good possibility that the Fallen were sent by Kokabiel."

But why to Kuoh? The only thing here is...

"...! Wait, is he trying to spark a second Great War by sending Fallen into territory where two little siblings of the Maou are in charge?"

"[I've thought the same thing. However, how would that involve Heaven? Kokabiel especially wants to fight the angels, not just Devils. He wants a full three way war once again.]"

"...I don't know. All church related personnel have been kicked out of the town, more or less. Sure stray exorcists could come here, but that wouldn't be the church's fault."

Sure there is a church, but's been long abandoned as well. Heck, I came to this town to avoid the church seeing as they aren't aloud to come here!

"[That's why I want you to avoid killing the group of fallen, also try to keep tabs on them first. Of course save the Hyoudou boy, but don't do anything against them right away or show your true strength. Wait to see what you can find out. If their operation is cut short that fast, Kokabiel will know we're aware of him and plan against us. For now, make sure that they don't harm anyone and try to find out just what their plan is. When you've done that, you can take them out, preferably with NON-lethal force.]"

"Yeah yeah. Geez, aren't you keen to giving orders. Even though you just stay in your lab all day." I snorted.

"[Hey! I'll have you know that I do do work as well!]"

"Yeah, because Shemhazai will scold you if you don't. We both know how horrible _that_ can be."

I shivered slightly at the memory of receiving a stern scolding from Shemhazai. So many hours in seiza...

"[Anyways!]" Azazel quickly changed the subject. "[Rayanare currently has Kalawarner, Mittlet, and Dohnaseek with her. All of them are low class with only a single pair of wings.]"

"Got it."

Hmm, Kokabiel is most likely using them just as disposable pawns and a shoddy attempt at sparking a new war.

"*sigh*"

Great, I also have to deal with the Gremory and Sitri groups most likely as there is no way that they are not aware of the fallen angel problem.

"You owe me after this."

"[Yeah yeah.]"

"I mean it, Azazel." I growled before calming down. "Well, I'll report back to you tomorrow."

"[Yeah, I'll be waiting, 'Charlemagne'. Have some fun with your wife!]"

"Screw off, Azazel."

**CLICK**

I let out a sigh as the line clicked off. Welp, time to go let Jeanne know about the plan...

**Part 1**

I sulked on top of a two story house, Hyoudou Issei's house to be precise.

As for why I'm sulking, well it has to do with the conversation I had with Jeanne last about this'job'. I had told her that I should probably do this myself since we don't want her true identity to be revealed and she isn't that stealthy.

She didn't take well to that and we got in a small argument that I technically won...except I was forced to sleep on the couch. Not only that, but apparently Jeanne got lonely sleeping on our bed and decided that instead of waking me, she would simply sleep with me on the couch (AKA on top of me).

Why is this a bad thing?

Because I was scared half to death when I woke up! I'm a heavy sleeper so I didn't even stir when she laid on top of me, so when I did start to wake up, I had thought someone was trying to strangle me! Fortunately I ended up being able to stop myself from attacking when I realized it was Jeanne...

It then took me a while to get Jeanne off me whilst avoiding waking her up. In the end, I didn't even get to eat any breakfast.

**GROWWWLLL**

"Haah...hunger is an enemy I failed to beat this morning." I grumbled.

Currently it's around 11 in the morning, I've been waiting up here whilst casting an unnoticeable spell to refract light off me.

As I was sitting there, the front door to the house opened and a brown haired boy dressed in decent yet casual clothes came out. I winced slightly at seeing the happy expression on his face, clearly he's excited about the date. Unfortunately he's going to be very disappointed when he finds out the identity of 'Yuuma Amano' and her reason for approaching him.

I wish I could do something before she reveals her true colors, but I'm sure he wouldn't react well if one of his classmates came out of no where and basically kidnapped his girlfriend. If his sacred gear is truly what Azazel and I think, I don't really want to make him an enemy.

Instead, I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't get hurt and that Rayanare can't kill him.

"Bye mom, Dad!!"

"See you later, honey. Have a good date." A woman responded from within the house.

I followed the boy as he sped walked to a shopping outlet more towards the center of town. Is he taking her window shopping? Well, that's not too bad for a first date. Jeanne and I had our first date at a French cafe where we had a cup of coffee and simply talked.

Well, it looks like Issei got to the meeting point a bit early as Rayanare is no where to be seen. I sat down on the roof of the nearby shop with the same spell as before.

**30 minutes later...**

Geez, he's either way early or she's way late.

**1 hour later...**

This is so boorrrinnggg! I wish I had Jeanne come with me~! I should have had her just stay in spirit form or something!

Just as I was thinking that I saw a girl in a pink outfit with a hat that has bat wings coming off it approach Issei, placing a slip of paper in his hands with a smile. The boy looked slightly bewildered at the odd flier but the sound of rushed footsteps coming for him caused him to place it in his pocket.

Hmm, isn't that one of Rias Gremory's familiars? They usually pass out fliers around this time anyway...

I heard about her engagement with Riser Phenex, it's an engagement that she is forced into by her parents and her brother can't do anything since he has to remain impartial due to being Maou Lucifer. It's coming up, I believe, and she is getting desperate.

Part of me wishes to help her, I had a few servants who suffered from arranged marriages after all. However, they would also agree with me in that Rias needs to break free of this with her own strength.

...strength she is leaving untapped due to neglecting in training. Honestly, she may have the Power of Destruction, but compared to her brothers it's pathetic. She obviously hasn't been training it either...

I remained hidden as I followed the 'couple' on their date. They went to a clothing store and a store to look at decorations for bedrooms.

They then went to lunch at a family restaurant. Other then a poorly hidden perverse glance at Rayanare as she was eating her parfait, Issei hasn't been doing or acting perverted at all!

That makes me even more guilty at not being able to stop what's going to happen. He clearly cares deeply for this date and 'Yuuma', but it's all for naught. Throughout the date, Rayanare has also been letting out poorly hidden ill intent and boredom. Clearly she's done this more than once, something I'll have to ask Azazel about later.

Finally we came to the climax, the two of them had gone a bit away from town at a park. A boundary field was already set up to keep civilians from coming here, meaning the park was completely empty save for those two.

I perched myself up on a tree while reinforcing my hearing. That is to the self-made rune bracelet, my presence is completely hidden. It's almost as if I have presence concealment, hehe...

"It sure was fun today."

Rayanare's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to look over to where she and Issei is.

Issei, the current expression your wearing makes it clear as to what your thinking! Please notice the sudden change in atmosphere! The ill intent she's releasing his quite large after all!

"Hey, Ise-Kun?"

"What is it, Yuuma-Chan?"

"There is something I to do to celebrate our first date. Could you listen to my wish?"

I frowned and began to ready myself as I felt a spike of killing intent come from the girl, though Issei's expression became more perverted.

I tensed, filling my mana core up in preparation to burst out and stop her.

"W-what is the w-wish you want?"

Despite the situation I couldn't help but deadpan at the boy. His face is perverted and his voice came out too deep. It's clear that his mind is in the gutter...as always.

Rayanare clearly didn't like it either as her killings intent rose, yet the boy remained oblivious. A 'beautiful' smile bloomed on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you die for me?"

Issei's expression froze as he seemed to finally notice the change in atmosphere.

"...eh? That is...huh, sorry, could you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." Issei laughed nervously while cleaning an ear out.

Rayanare breaks out into a fit of laughter at seeing the boys befuddled expression.

"Will you die for me?"

She said it clearly despite laughing, however Issei heard it clearly. He looked confused and very alarmed, why wouldn't he be? His girlfriend just told him to die basically.

I wait until she is about to strike or at least shows her wings so that Issei knows that she is not joking around.

Issei chuckled nervously and looked like he was about to say something until...

**FLAP**

Black feathered wings sprouted from her back as she took to the air, the boy falling on his butt at the sight.

"It was fun. The short time I had with you. It was like playing with a child." All of her 'Yuuma' personality disappeared and was replaced with a cold one.

She held her hand out and in it formed a pink spear made of tainted holy energy.

NOW!!

**DxD**

Issei stared at his 'girlfriend' in complete shock as she threw a spear made of pink light straight at him.

He wouldn't be able to dodge!

_'I'm going to die! I wish I could have at least squeezed some tits...' _

He closed his eyes, awaiting his death...however, just as the spear was thrown, a cracking sound came from the nearby tree line and...

**CLANG**

The sound of something clanging on the floor run in Issei's ears as saw someone's back, standing in between him and 'Yuuma'.

"What!?"

'Yuuma' looked just as startled as Issei did, clearly she wasn't expecting her attack to be deflected.

"Sorry, can't let you do that. He's a classmate after all."

The back belonged to a young man, his voice cutting through the air as he held his hand out in a loose stance.

The young man is wearing some kind of uniform that has a white top with black straps, black pants, and black shoes.

"Fujimaru!?" Issei blurted, his mind trying to keep up with the events while not noticing the red glow coming from his pocket.

Ritsuka ignored Issei and kept his attention on the flying form of 'Yuuma'. The fallen angel sneered down at him as she created two more spears in her hands.

"Who are you!? Actually, it doesn't matter. You'll just die along with the pervert!"

Once again the fallen angel threw her spears, causing Issei to let out a startled cry and try to back away. However his panic was unneeded as Ritsuka caught one light spear and bat away the left one. He then threw the spear back at the fallen angel with even more force then she put into her throw, the spear sailing just past her head and cut open her cheek.

All the while Ritsuka hadn't moved from his spot, bored look on his face. Though he did take notice to the new presence that was beside Issei.

"You damn human!!" The fallen snarled as she created two more light spears in her hands and six around her.

"This again...?"

Rayanare let out a cry of rage as she nosedived at Ritsuka, the six spears around her ready to shoot at the human.

**SLAM**

However, before she could do anything, Ritsuka vanished in a burst of speed and his fist sunk into the Fallen's stomach, causing her to fly back with her spears cluttering on the ground uselessly.

Rayanare coughed out spittle and blood as she looked at the human with hatred, though she finally noticed the red haired teen next to her target.

"Shit...the Gremory!?"

She knows that she has no chance against a high class Devil, not like she is now! The human will have to wait!

Spreading her wings, Rayanare took off as fast as she could with no one caring to go after her. She didn't notice the small rune on her stomach that let out a brief light before dimming down.

Ritsuka snorted at the sight of the fallen angel retreating before turning his attention to the crimson haired Devil looking at him with suspicion.

When he moved towards Issei, Rias got in his way while flaring her aura. Of course Ritsuka wasn't very intimidated and simple stared.

"What are you and why are you in my territory?"

"This really isn't the time for that." Ritsuka sighed before forcefully pushing his way passed Rias, ignoring her surprised expression. "Issei, are you alright?"

Issei didn't respond, his eyes were wide with the pupils, face pale and sweaty, and his breathing erratic.

"Tch! He's having a panic attack. Oi! Issei! Focus on my voice! You're fine, the bad lady is away!"

That didn't work at all. In fact Issei looked worse due to the reminder of said 'bad lady'.

_'Okay plan A failed, let's do something else...'_

"If you can't focus on my voice then focus your mind on your favorite things...BOOBS!!"

The effect was instantaneous! Color returned to his face and his breathing steadied as he imagined those perfect orbs present on all females chests, large or small doesn't matter! Though the larger ones, like a certain red haired 'onee-sama', are the best!

_'I can't believe that actually worked...' _Ritsuka thought as he saw a large perverted smile form on Issei's face and blood leak from his nose.

This guy gives Blackbeard a run for his money on the pervert scale. Though at least Issei appears to be into girls at his own age group, unlike that loli loving pirate.

While Ritsuka looked disturbed, Rias just looked amused. She finds this boy to be cute and finding his straight forward desires to be a bit refreshing.

"Oiiii~! Earth to Issei!"

"Ah!" The boy snapped out of it and looked Ritsuka with wide eyes. "You are...Fujimaru and Gremory-Sempai!"

Ritsuka exchanged looks with Rias, the girl was wary of him but she decided that this was more important.

"Why did Yuuma try to kill me!? What was the wings she had!?"

"Hyoudou-Kun, how about I explain everything tomorrow? I'll send someone to pick you up." Rias said kindly.

Issei looked like he wanted to argue, but Ritsuka put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Here, I'll explain a bit as we walk back to your home, okay? Don't worry, I'm strong enough to fend off any attackers."

Rias's eyes widened and she moved to stop the two of them.

"Stop, you can't just-!"

"See you later, Rias Gremory!" Ritsuka cheerfully waved goodbye to the crimson haired girl whilst pushing Issei forward.

"WAIT!!"

Ritsuka couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the yell of frustration coming from behind him.

**DxD**

"So Yuum-Rayanare, a fallen angel, attacked me because of a...sacred gear that I have? Also Gremory-Sempai is a Devil along with the student council and Occult research club?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Sorry I didn't act earlier, I didn't know how you would react if I suddenly beat up your 'girlfriend'."

Ise shook his head, his eyes holding none of the usual jealousy or hatred that the boys have for me at school.

"N-no, it's fine! Thanks for the save man!"

Hmmm, he seems to be quite understanding.

"Think nothing of it. Anyway, I'm sure Rias Gremory will contact you to give you a more in detail explanation of the supernatural."

Though I'm sure the 'crimson ruin princess' will also be coming after me as well. Haah...so much for staying out the supernatural business. Damn you Azazel.

Ise nodded his head, his face set into an expression of contemplation. Though it lasted only for a moment.

I ended up walking Ise home since the Fallen could attack again and I won't always be there. Though actually...

"Ah...one more thing, Ise."

We stopped just outside his home as I searched for a small rock. Finding one, I inscribed a small makeshift rune that I created a few years ago.

This rune will allow me to know when someone is in danger and automatically teleport me to them. It was created with the fliers Devil's hand out as the template. Instead of Devil magic, it's runes!

...well, it's not really complete as I had wanted to make something similar to a certain 'Yellow Flash'. Unfortunately the one I created doesn't quite work like that and I still can't find out how to have the marker constantly active.

"Here, take this and keep it on you at all times. If you ever find yourself in danger, just throw this to the ground as hard as you can and I will be right there."

Ise looked at the small rock with wide eyes before nodding his head and placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you!"

I said one final goodbye to the boy before beginning the trek to my own house whilst thinking about the Fallen. Just what are their reasons for being in Kuoh? I know that it's not just to kill Ise.

The more I think about it, the more worried I get. Is there someone else in town that is their target?

...whatever, I marked Rayanare with a tracking rune so it'll be quite easy to find her. However, I should get Jeanne so she doesn't worry herself to death. I'll also update Azazel on the situation.

In a matter of a few minutes, I came upon a decent sized two story home that has a homey feel to it. It's not too large, nor is it too small. I'm aware that it's no where near large enough to fit all of my servants, but I have a solution for that, kukuku...

Upon opening the front door, I instantly caught the scent of a something cooking. Ahhh, I wonder what my wonderful wife is cooking up for us today!

"I'm home~!"

I heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming my way from within the house before I was treated to the sight of Jeanne in a dark purple one piece dress with a white apron over the top jumping at me, her arms opened wide for a hug.

"Ritsuka-Kun!!"

Despite my initial surprise, I caught her and steadied myself as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her torso and returned the hug.

"Welcome home." She smiled in my embrace before pecking me on the lips.

Now that was a way to get welcomed back! At least she isn't mad at me anymore. I hate sleeping on the couch.

We separated from each other and went into the living room, the stew she's making needs to cook for another thirty or so minutes so I'm going to bring her up to speed.

I gave a quick summary everything that happened and the status of Issei, Jeanne showing her own expression of contemplation.

"Perhaps there's another person with a strong sacred gear their after?"

"I thought so too, but I haven't sensed anything like that. Of course I'm not the best senser in town, but Azazel had sent Rayanare here for Issei. I'm positive I'm a better senser than her, so I don't know how she would know of anyone else."

There's a lot of sacred gears, but it's still quite rare that you would get one. The only other sacred gear holders I know of are already in either Sona or Rias's peerages and I'm sure that the Fallen Angel's aren't stupid enough to target them.

"You marked the Fallen Angel, right? Do you know where they are hiding?"

"I did mark her, it looks like they are holed up in the abandoned church."

Jeanne frowned at hearing that, and I'm not particularly pleased with it either. That is the only church that is in Kuoh and even though it's abandoned, we still go there to pray sometimes. Hearing that a group of Fallen are staying there is rather irritating.

"We'll also most likely be called up to meet the two Devil peerages soon. Issei had a flier and ended up accidentally calling Rias Gremory herself as I was repelling the Fallen. I didn't use any Holy Energy though, so she should just think of me as a strong human."

Servant strength is quite a nice thing. Rayanare is barely at the level of a mid-class Devil, so she doesn't require anything other then my base strength.

Jeanne remained silent, simply nodding her head. Despite being a follower of the Lord, she doesn't hold any hostility to the Devils. Though she doesn't like the Devils of the Old-Maou faction as they are far too arrogant and desire things to change back to the older days where Devils took human souls as payment for their service rather then items.

As she was thinking, I couldn't help but admire her present get up. Her pure blonde hair is out of the braid she has when she goes to school, allowing it to flow down her backside. The purple one piece makes her eyes even more beautiful while not doing much to hide her natural curves, the white apron only adds to the sexy factor.

Hehe...if I was the same as I was when I first was taken to Chaldea, I'm sure I would be a stuttering blushing mess just being near Jeanne when she wears things like this.

Now though...

I reached out and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in close. Jeanne doesn't resist and snuggles up to me with a content smile.

...I have no problem doing stuff like this.

The two of us remained like this until the stew was ready, all thoughts on the future pushed to the back of our minds as we simply enjoyed being in the presence of one another.

**Chapter End**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of my story! It was rewritten a few times, but it's finally done!**

**I had re-read the first few volumes of the light novels and have adjusted the first chapter a bit so the characters are a bit more on point, hopefully.**

**The first few chapters are going to be slightly slower, focusing a bit more on building everything up.**

**Also, both Ritsuka and Jeanne are rather overpowered in regards to the Devils at Kuoh. Rayanare and her group really don't pose much of threat towards them.**

**I also wanted to say that while I'm obviously going to be changing canon, I'm also going to keep some things the same up to the Kokabiel arc. There will also be quite a few arc's that focuses solely on Ritsuka and his servants.**

**Yes, I plan on keeping Issei as a Devil! ****I may not like Rias in the first season and a half, but she gets better after Riser arc. She gets much better after getting crushed by Kokabiel and realizing that she needs to really train. I like Issei x Rias and I don't think it would happen if he isn't in her peerage.**

**Also I don't really see a good reason of giving Issei servant powers considering he already has a rather OP sacred gear that multiplies his strength every ten seconds. Keep in mind that Ritsuka is the main character of this story and not Issei. The first arc he may be a large part of it, but he'll be less relevant in the following arcs.**

**Also my plan with Asia is to keep her as human, but she will still be a part of Issei's harem. I'll add an OC or someone like Ravel as Rias's second bishop.**

**As for Mash being paired with Ritsuka alongside Jeanne...for now I don't know. She isn't going to pop up for a little while, so you'll have to wait and see.**

**Also I know that I'll have problems with my writing as I am a bit new at this, but please be patient with me! You'll be seeing me grow as an author over time (hopefully).**

**I'm quite busy with real life, so I don't have a set schedule. Though I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter out weekly. This came out a bit later then I wanted it to simply because I've been re-reading the light novels and I had exams in most of my classes.**

**See you next time~!**


End file.
